Bartman and The Beak Rise
by mah29732
Summary: Prequel to Season 7 of the Camp Drama series. Springfield is in chaos as fire rages through started by a not-so-mysterious force and a lackey of Sartana. Will Bartman and The Beak rise to help out as the flock of superheroes descend upon Springfield to stop the blaze?
1. Springfield Fired Up

Bartman and The Beak Rise

Chapter 1: Springfield Fired Up

Springfield was indeed experiencing its fire season with the Fire Princess making Springfield part of her kingdom, as for Phineas and Ferb they had just completed The Beak suit.

"Alright Ferb it's time to load it up and revive The Beak!" said Phineas.

"I have installed a few hydro equipment to help us fight this fire" said Ferb.

"Good thinking" said Phineas.

As the two got into The Beak suit, Phineas started it up with Ferb's help below.

"Wait, you two are going out there?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, we must, we must do our part because we are both The Beak!" said Phineas as his voice changed to mimic The Beak's heroic voice.

As The Beak zoomed right out to help put out the fire, meanwhile Chris was busy on his cell phone calling help, first he was chatting with Max Tennyson.

"You're claiming we have an icy villain known as Nuclear Winter who could stop this madness?" asked Chris.

"Normally I do not get my noise into the other government agencies and what they do, but it seems like we may need someone even like him to help out solve this crisis" said Max.

"Well, you better have your Plumber friends escort him, because I called Patriot City and I just cannot get into the main headquarters" said Chris.

"What about the Justice League?" asked Max.

"Tried them, Mr. Terrific on the other end of the line stated that they were too busy sending Superman off to fight this Darkseid, whoever he is" continued Chris.

"And the Titans?" asked Max.

"I am already on it" said Chris.

Indeed the Titans themselves were busy in Jump City within their tower when Robin picked up Chris' distress signal.

"Hello, if you are a Titan member please help us!" roared Chris, "Springfield's literally burning up big time! Oh yea, while you are at it, get me out of here!"

"Say I know who he sounds like, he's Chris McLean" said Cyborg.

"The psychopath who's a reality television host?" asked Raven.

"Yea that's the one" laughed Cyborg.

"We really should go and help him, it's the right thing that we should do" said Starfire.

"Starfire's right, Titan's let's move out" said Robin.

"Wow, I can't believe we get to meet Chris McLean!" said Beast Boy.

"Yea, I know" laughed Cyborg.

As the Titans were heading out of their tower, meanwhile, Slade was observing the Titans leave from his hideout.

"Where do you think they're heading to?" asked Jynx to Slade.

"I tracked their coordinates, it appears they're heading toward a town known as Springfield" continued Slade.

"Oh boy, road trip!" laughed Gizmo.

"And Billy Numerous gets to have a good stretch out in the open road!" laughed Billy Numerous.

As Slade and members of the Hive started to head out, Red X was noticing them leave and decided to follow them, meanwhile Slade wasn't the only villain curious to know what was happening in Springfield, a certain Dark Laser up in space was trying to get signal from the very reality show itself.

"Come on, I want to see Turner get burned!" cried Dark Laser as the robots were trying to help out with the television.

"Sir, there is nothing we can really do" said one of the robots, "the situation seems to be happening on the ground."

"You mean someone is going to hurt Turner before I do, but, but that's my job!" cried Dark Laser.

"Sorry sir, but maybe if we put on our cloaking device we can avoid being detected by Earth's military" continued the robot.

"Good point, set course for Earth, I will find out who is behind this and make them pay, because I am the only one who's supposed to be doing it" laughed Dark Laser.

Dark Laser's ship ends up heading toward Earth while using its cloaking device, as for another certain villain, Nuclear Winter was being released from his cell with some heavily armed government soldiers overseeing him.

"So what's this all about of a hot firebug in Springfield?" asked Nuclear Winter, "What does Nuclear Winter get out of this?"

"Full pardon of your crimes" continued a government lawyer who was ordered to represent Nuclear Winter.

As Nuclear Winter was escorted onto a transport which was heading toward Springfield, Minuteman back in Patriot City finally got through Chris' distress signal.

"It's Chris McLean, and it seems like he and his contestants are in trouble in Springfield" said Minuteman.

"Wow, Chris McLean needs our help?" asked Liberty Lad.

"Yep that's right" continued Minuteman.

"Urgent news" continued Mentor, "I have just received reports that Nuclear Winter is being released from prison to help stop the fire in Springfield."

"What?" cried Minuteman, "This is madness! No one can let a vile villain like Nuclear Winter out of prison, he must be stopped!"

"Does that mean we get to go to Springfield and meet with Chris McLean?" asked Liberty Lad.

"Yea I guess, I am taking Sea Urchin, El Diablo and The Ant with me as well" added Minuteman.

As Minuteman along with Liberty Lad, the Sea Urchin, El Diablo and The Ant got onto their plane to head off toward Springfield, a certain Red Oktober was busy in her lair feeling the old presence of Nuclear Winter.

"Impossible!" cried Red Oktober as she looked at reported that Nuclear Winter was being released to help out stop a fire in Springfield, "How dare they allow a criminal who nearly tried to destroy the Motherland into nuclear waste! This outrage will not go unnoticed!"

Villains and heroes alike all seemed to be flocking toward Springfield, but little did they know what was about to happen next, The Beak himself along with the other heroes already here with the help of Danny and Danielle and their ice powers could not put out the fire.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Danny as he noticed The Beak.

"I am known as The Beak" continued The Beak.

"So I am guessing you are here to help us" said Danielle.

"Yep" replied The Beak.

"Another hero, you're not part of the Justice League are you?" asked Chris to The Beak.

"No" replied The Beak.

"Teen Titans?" continued Chris.

"No" continued The Beak.

"How about Freedom Force?" asked Chris.

"No, The Beak is an independent hero" replied The Beak.

"I see, well I am afraid even with your fancy suit the fire still rages on, if we only knew what is causing it" said Chris.

"Forget this one mystery, because I am going to bail" said Shaggy as he headed toward the Mystery Inc. van with Scooby.

"Come on, we'll get you a Scooby Snack if you stick along" said Fred.

"Like no way!" said Shaggy, "Not this time and not in this heat."

"Yea" added Scooby.

"You know I am afraid they have a point" continued Velma.

"What, really?" asked Shaggy.

"Whoever created this fire is still around but none of us have the ability to capture the individual" continued Velma.

"Which is why I called a few superheroes to come to town" added Chris.

"Fool, are you forgetting me?" asked Sartana as she and her grandson were there.

"Grandmother brought the Fire Princess to create Springfield as part of her kingdom, oops" said Django.

"You fool!" cried Sartana.

But as Sartana was about to harm Django, The Beak ends up swooping down preventing Sartana from hitting her grandson.

"Where's the 75 million dollars?" asked Chris to Chef who came out of a scratch with Sartana.

"Burnt to a crisp, didn't want those two to have it" said Chef.

As the fire continued a certain Bartman was seen darting avoiding the flames along with Lisa trying to search for help.


	2. Rage of the Fire Princess

Chapter 2: Rage of the Fire Princess

The Fire Princess was literally out of control as she was blazing through Springfield, meanwhile a certain Nuclear Winter was being released to help out put out the fire. He was being escorted by Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"So let me get this straight you are letting me go to help out stopping a fire?" asked Nuclear Winter.

"Not just any ordinary fire, a fire started by a fire element known as the Fire Princess" continued Mr. White.

"She needs to be spotted at all costs and it seems your old foes in Patriot City are taking their sweet time to arrive" continued Mr. Black.

As the trio traveled to Springfield, Nuclear Winter was allowed to get out and use his ice powers to freeze some of the flames.

"Ha, this looks too easy!" laughed Nuclear Winter as he took off.

As for Minuteman and the heroes he took along he was being followed by the Green Genie who was tagging along outside the plane they were flying in.

"Green Genie, I thought you were going to stay back at the base in Patriot City?" asked Minuteman.

"No way am I missing this" said the Green Genie.

"Let her come along" said The Ant, "we still have space inside."

"Fine" said Minuteman.

"Your wish is my command" said the Green Genie as she poofed herself right into the plane in the empty seat.

As the plane continued, members of Freedom Force were not the only brand of superheroes coming toward Springfield, but members of the Teen Titans were already on their way as well.

"So what's this about a fire in Springfield?" asked Cyborg, "How did it get started?"

"Chris didn't say" continued Robin, "but from the looks of it someone started it unnaturally."

"Yea we get to squash baddies!" laughed Cyborg, "Fire bug ones to be precise!"

As the Titans continued their trek to Springfield, meanwhile in Springfield itself Billy was running around trying to call Grim as he was running around Mandy.

"Call Grim, call Grim, call Grim, I want to be Captain Spring Green again!" roared Billy.

Mandy ends up shocking Billy in the face signaling him to shut up.

"Alright, Grim!" roared Mandy.

Suddenly the Grim Reaper appeared through a portal.

"What do you two want now, I was in the middle of watching me favorite show" continued Grim.

"Billy wants to be Captain Spring Green again so that he could put out the fire" continued Mandy.

"And he might be burned to a crisp by attempting to do it!" laughed Grim to which he summoned his scythe, "Okay Billy stand back!"

Grim then gives Billy the powers of Captain Spring Green again with using his scythe.

"Yea, I am Captain Spring Green again, now I can show that Beak fellow who the real hero is!" laughed Billy.

As Billy was typically going to do something stupid with his powers, the scene switches to Bart in his Bartman suit as he noticed the Fire Princess was the cause of the fire in Springfield.

"Ha, looks like we spotted the culprit behind this mess" said Bart.

"Before, we don't want to get too close to her" said Lisa.

"No problem I'll just use a wrench and use a fire hydrant on her" said Bart.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Lisa.

"Hey I know what I am doing" said Bart.

As Bart did just that, he ended up getting the Fire Princess quite wet.

"Stop interfering with my plans!" roared the Fire Princess.

"You're burning our home!" roared Bart.

"This is my new home for the Fire Kingdom!" roared the Fire Princess.

"Ha, what are you going to do?" laughed Bart.

Bart's big mouth sent both him and Lisa running for their lives from the Fire Princess, Nuclear Winter who was busy using his ice powers to stop the flames noticed the two.

"You're helping to stop the flames?" cried Lisa.

"Yea, why did you ask?" asked Nuclear Winter.

"That's way" replied Bart as the Fire Princess was closing on in.

"So that's the fire bug who's been causing this mayhem" laughed Nuclear Winter, "I shall be glad to crush someone like her."

"Yea let's find more help while we're at it" added Bart.

Both Bart and Lisa soon met up with Mr. Black and Mr. White whom ended up meeting up with Johnny and his sisters.

"We were just about to give the green light to Johnny to revive Johnny X" continued Mr. Black.

"Won't stand in your way if that's another superhero to stop this fire" said Bart.

As the two continued to run from the Fire Princess, meanwhile a certain Dark Laser was closing in on Springfield.

"Ha, I finally made it to Springfield, now let's scan the area to see who is causing the mayhem here so that I can stop that person so that I can be the only one to do it" laughed Dark Laser.

As Dark Laser continued to scan Springfield he spotted the location of where the Fire Princess was, she was near Nuclear Winter who was about to battle her.

"Ha, found the source!" laughed Dark Laser, "Now to exterminate the pest!"

Nuclear Winter who was likely going to face the Fire Princess was unaware of Dark Laser's presence in the area as he was about to battle her.

"So you must be the fire bug that has lid up Springfield?" asked Nuclear Winter.

"You mean my new home" continued the Fire Princess.

"Ha, I do not care who you are, but thanks to you I am now free from federal prison!" laughed Nuclear Winter, "Now all I have to do is get rid of you and I am free forever!"

The Fire Princess flared up and started to shoot fireballs right at Nuclear Winter who then created an ice shield around him which the fireballs evaporated as they hit the shield.

"You'd have to do better than that!" laughed Nuclear Winter.

Nuclear Winter then ends up firing some ice at the Fire Princess who ends up dodging them. She tries her best to out run Nuclear Winter but is soon cornered by him.

"Now to put you on ice for good!" laughed Nuclear Winter.

But as Nuclear Winter was about to do that, Dark Laser pressed a button on his ship firing a laser which ended up missing the main target and ended up nearly hitting Nuclear Winter.

"Hey, who's doing it, are you from Freedom Force?" roared Nuclear Winter in a pit of rage, "No matter, Nuclear Winter shall bring your mysterious ship down!"

Nuclear Winter started to fire blasts of ice at Dark Laser's ship.

"We're being hit sir!" cried the robot to Dark Laser.

"Did we get our target?" asked Dark Laser.

"Negative" continued the robot, "the target has fled, but something else down below is firing at us!"

"This calls for drastic measures, I Dark Laser shall go down there myself to stop this madness!" roared Dark Laser.

"We'll maintain our shields" continued the robot.

"Good" said Dark Laser.

As Dark Laser was prepared to go on the ground, he was unaware of the situation that was about to occur once he stepped his feet onto the ground, meanwhile a certain Red Oktober was still on her way to the scene along with Slade and members of the Hive.


	3. Captain Spring Green's Idiocy

Chapter 3: Captain Spring Green's Idiocy

Both Dark Laser and Nuclear Winter did not obviously know each other as it was quite the first time the two villains would even meet.

"How dare you allow the target to get away from me" said Nuclear Winter to Dark Laser.

"Excuse me, but I was aiming for the target first, apparently one of my robots made a miscalculating error" continued Dark Laser.

"Well you'll be about to have a barrage from Nuclear Winter!" laughed Nuclear Winter.

As Nuclear Winter started to try to freeze Dark Laser, Dark Laser used his dark powers to evade being frozen.

"Ha, you're an amateur!" laughed Dark Laser, "You just cannot touch me!"

As Nuclear Winter was having some problems with Dark Laser, the Fire Princess went off to create havoc in Springfield, Minuteman who was heading the way to Springfield was unaware that the Green Genie was following them not far behind.

"Uh, I think we're being followed" said The Ant.

"By who?" asked Minuteman.

"Hi!" said Green Genie.

"You need to go back to the headquarters" said Minuteman.

"Ah let her join us" said Liberty Lad.

"Fine" said Minuteman.

The Green Genie ends up poofing herself right into the plane itself heading toward Springfield meanwhile Captain Spring Green was hovering over Springfield noticing the fire down below.

"Ha, I know what to do in putting out this fire with yogurt from my arm pits!" laughed Billy.

Billy suddenly began to fire yogurt from his arm pits that started to put out the fire below, except for Billy he was typically doing it too much which started to get everyone messed up in yogurt down below. Even the Fire Princess herself couldn't take the barrage of yogurt, and the Titans themselves were the first ones to arrive on the scene.

"Hey look Springfield's not on fire anymore" said Starfire.

"Yea, but someone's attacking it with yogurt?" asked Cyborg who thought it was rather odd.

"I think we have found the source" said Raven as she noticed Billy was up in the air firing yogurt from his arm pits.

"Wow, the Titans!" laughed Billy as he landed.

"Well, we heard reports of there being a fire" said Robin to Billy.

"Yea that I put out" laughed Billy.

"What, no fire?" cried Minuteman who arrived on the scene.

"Looks like we're not the only heroes whom were itching to get in" said Cyborg.

"Fools!" roared the Fire Princess, "You ruined my plans, no matter I shall make some other town my kingdom!"

The Fire Princess ended flaring up as she began to float away, as for both Nuclear Winter and Dark Laser they soon found themselves covered in yogurt.

"Who did this?" cried Nuclear Winter who was still covered up in yogurt.

"I do not know, robots, show me what happen" said Dark Laser.

Suddenly a floating computer came right out of Dark Laser's ship showing Billy using his arm pits to shoot out yogurt from them onto Springfield.

"I guess that explains it in a weird way" said Dark Laser.

"Ha, this means Nuclear Winter is free!" laughed Nuclear Winter.

"Hmm, we must track down the source of the fire" said Dark Laser as he then teleported himself and Nuclear Winter onboard his ship, "computer see where the source of the fire is moving next!"

"According to our readings the source is heading toward a city known as South Park" continued the computer voice.

"Ha, then that's where we're going to go next" said Dark Laser.

"Uh oh, we're receiving another target coming toward us" said the computer voice.

"Who?" asked Dark Laser.

Suddenly Red Oktober was just approaching Springfield noticing it was covered up in yogurt instead of being on fire.

"Yogurt?" cried Red Oktober, "Who could have been responsible for this?"

Suddenly she notices Billy in his stupid Captain Spring Green suit.

"I am guessing he's the one doing it" laughed Red Oktober.

Billy was obviously too dumb to realize Red Otkober was right above him as she began to fire a laser at him.

"Ha, someone's attacking me!" cried Billy.

As the Titans along with their Freedom Force counterparts gathered around Billy to see who was attacking him, it was quite the obvious that Red Oktober was the main culprit, as she continued to start fighting with them, Chris who had Lightning work as an intern with him was trying his best to carry some of Chris' own stuff into a van.

"The faster we head out of Springfield, the faster we'll head toward our next location for season seven" laughed Chris.

"Man what are you carrying in these bags?" asked Lightning.

"Stuff, stuff" laughed Chris.

As poor Lightning tossed the bags into Chris' vehicle, he along with Chef ended up fleeing Springfield.

"Wait, how the heck am I going to get to you?" asked Lightning.

"You'll figure something out" laughed Chris.

As Chris and Chef head off to their destination, Billy continues to get pummeled by the Red Okotber as the Titans and Freedom Force members try to protect him, Danny along with the Beak and Bartman join in to help out.

"Hey, thanks for putting out the fire" said the Beak to Billy.

"No problem" laughed Billy.

Red Oktober was eventually knocked right out of the sky by Billy and his yogurt right out of the air.

"Well that stopped her" laughed Cyborg.

"Uh, we kind of more trouble our way" said Robin as he noticed Slade coming into the scene with the Hive.

"Fire, where's the fire?" asked Slade as he looked around noticing his messed up Springfield was with yogurt.

"Mighty tasty yogurt" laughed Billy Numerous who tasted some of the yogurt right from the ground itself which started to make people sick.

"As much as I care fighting you Titans and your other counterparts I am no mood of fighting" said Slade, "but I do know who the source of the fire is, come on let's move."

"Hmm, it looks from whatever it is that caused the fire in Springfield is moving toward a town known as South Park" said Cyborg as he was using his tracking device built into him.

As both heroes and villains alike agreed to meet up in South Park, meanwhile a certain group of four kids were unaware of the impending dangers that their town was about to face nor about those whom were going to save it either.


	4. Return of Cleft and NMen Powers

Chapter 4: Return of Cleft and N-Men Powers

As Chris and Chef left everyone behind in a yogurt-covered Springfield, the Fire Princess was making her way to South Park where the residents of that town were unaware of her impending presence. For the contestants still stuck in Springfield, however, Minuteman really wanted to try to take as many contestants to follow Chris and Chef toward whatever their destination is.

"So I am hearing correctly that you all participated in a reality show, right?" asked Minuteman.

"Yea" said Danny, "we did participate in Chris' show."

"But I can only fit a few handful, like around twenty or so" continued Minuteman.

But as Minuteman was still deciding who to take on the Freedom Force plan, a certain Timmy Turner met up with his fairies, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"About time you three showed up" said Timmy.

"Sorry sport, we didn't want those government agencies to get wise about us fairies" said Wanda.

"Yea, besides some of those government agents are even crazier than your teacher Mr. Crazy Crocker" laughed Cosmo.

"Well sport we'll grant you anything you wish for" said Wanda.

"Make me into Cleft the Boy-Chin Wonder again, I want to impress those superheroes from Patriot City and also those Teen Titans from Jump City" said Timmy.

"Jump City's such a stupid name" laughed Cosmo as he along with Wanda and Poof changed Timmy into his Cleft outfit.

"Yea but those Titans are affiliated with the Justice League, I think" said Wanda.

"Well they're going to be impressed with another superhero, come on, you three can join along as my reality bending superdogs" continued Timmy.

"Uh, I guess it wouldn't hurt" said Wanda, "they'd just think we're you're mutant sidekicks."

As Timmy's fairies changed themselves into Cleft's dogs, they began to follow Timmy where Minuteman was located, meanwhile for Jimmy and Cindy, they were wondering which N-Men powers they should use.

"You two can go ahead and chase after Chris and Chef, and that firebug" said Libby, "but I am never going to touch any of those N-Men powers again."

"You mean you're staying here?" asked Jimmy.

"Yea, it's way too dangerous" said Libby.

"I hear that" laughed Carl who agreed with her.

"Well, since Libby isn't going to join us and neither Carl, I guess I'll take Libby's invisible powers" said Jimmy.

"Well glad I get to be Special Girl again" said Cindy.

"Say, is that soda you're experimenting with?" asked Owen as he came toward Jimmy and Cindy.

"Owen, no!" cried Cindy as Owen took the N-Men power that Sheen use to have and drank it right down.

"Wow, wait a second why do I have to go to the bathroom?" cried Owen.

Owen dashed out and dashed back in just a nanosecond.

"There's something you do not see everyday" said Libby.

"Lucky for us he did not grab Carl's old N-Men power" said Cindy.

"You mean this soda is really going to give me super powers?" asked Owen.

"Yea, kind of, they were experiments I played with before that nearly resulted in us dooming all of us" said Jimmy.

"Don't remind me about it" said Cindy, "at least Owen didn't grab your old N-Men power either."

"Boy am I thirsty" said Lightning as he came into the scene, "Chris and Chef left me behind, I tried to run after him but couldn't, say is that soda there?"

"No!" cried Jimmy.

Lightning ends up taking Carl's old N-Men power which gives Lightning the power to burp.

"Uh, I think we got our powers mixed up" said Owen who really felt he should have the burping powers.

"Yea what can you do?" asked Lightning.

"Something like going really, really fast" said Owen.

"That should have been mine power!" cried Lightning.

"Whatever let's just find out where the Freedom Force and the Teen Titans are and get out of here" said Cindy.

As they headed on out, they met up with Timmy which Minuteman was impressed to see more superheroes.

"Say are you trying to copy Robin here?" asked Cyborg as he noticed Timmy in his Cleft outfit.

"Actually this is who inspires me" said Timmy as he handed Cyborg a Crimson Chin comic book.

"Hmm, never heard of him" said Cyborg.

"Wow, your costume looks great, but I cannot take you all in the Freedom Force plane, only a small handful" said Minuteman.

"Well leave that to my reality bending superdogs" continued Timmy, "since I just wished that your plane can fit more people onboard."

As Cosmo, Wanda and Poof made the plane a bit bigger for the Freedom Force, the Green Genie was a bit suspicious to how Timmy got those kind of animals.

"Hmm, I am very curious on how you managed to get those animals to change reality like that, if Minuteman asked me I would have did it to the plane long ago" said the Green Genie.

"But you didn't" said Timmy.

"Whatever, hop onboard, I'll take as many as this plane can fit" said Minuteman, "we'll follow the firebug, Chris and Chef and get to them in no time."

"I'll see if I can use the plane that Kevin use to use" said Max to Minuteman.

As Minuteman began to count the heads of those whom were heading onboard the Freedom Force plane, Max Tennyson was going to take another large group of contestants with him on the plane assigned to the Plumbers to follow Chris, Chef and the firebug. Meanwhile, for the villains following the trio, a certain Dark Laser was narrowing in on South Park before Red Otkober, Slade and Red X could catch up to them.

"Wow, you're fancy ship is quite fancy" said Nuclear Winter, "if only we had this brand of technology back in the motherland, then we'd defeat those Westerners."

"Look, I do not care about your little ideology, I just care about quashing that firebug, because only I should be the one to get rid of Timmy Turner" said Dark Laser.

"Just who is this Timmy Turner you speak of comrade?" asked Nuclear Winter.

"Could you roll those clips of the Turner boy?" asked Dark Laser to his robots.

"Will do boss" said the robot at the computer console.

"See how much a problem that Turner boy has caused to me" said Dark Laser.

Nuclear Winter couldn't help but to laugh at some of the misfortunes that Dark Laser had when he ran into Timmy so many other times.

"I can't stop laughing, you make me laugh comrade, you know we are not so different after all" said Nuclear Winter.

"And why is that?" asked Dark Laser.

"Because I too have trouble facing this Minuteman" continued Nuclear Winter, "he and his Freedom Force compatriots always meddling into my affairs."

"Hmm, if you help me squash this firebug, I can help you squash Minuteman and Freedom Force" said Dark Laser.

"And I'll take down that Turner boy" added Nuclear Winter.

"Done and done" laughed Dark Laser.

As the two villains agreed to an alliance, they were prepared to head toward South Park as for Chris and Chef, South Park was just simply a town on the map but not a destination point to where they were going, as the real destination target was Jump City.


	5. Wally's Uproar Behavior

Chapter 5: Wally's Uproar Behavior

As everyone was getting onto the Freedom Force plane, Minuteman was counting heads to ensure a safe travel to their destination.

"What's taking so long?" asked Wally who wanted the plane to get off the ground.

"Say who's the one trying to rush us?" asked Minuteman which everyone pointed at Wally, "Why you must be an eager young lad."

"What's taking so long?" asked Wally, "I want to get off the ground already!"

"Well excuse me young person but I need to make sure we need to check for safety first" said Minuteman.

"Yea, lay him off" said Hoagie, "besides as a fellow pilot I respect that decision."

"Boy your friend is sure grumpy" said the Green Genie to Hoagie.

"You don't know the half of it" said Hoagie.

"Hey girly, why are you so green?" laughed Wally to the Green Genie.

"Excuse me?" asked the Green Genie.

"You're even weirder than Kuki's love for rainbow monkies!" laughed Wally.

"I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine" said the Green Genie.

With one snap of her finger she placed poor Wally in a dress to which everyone on the plane started to laugh at him.

"Alright enough laughing we're heading off" said Minuteman.

"About time" sighed Wally who was still in his dress.

"Oh you look even prettier than me" laughed Kuki as she noticed Wally.

As Freedom Force along with the Titans were catching up to the villains, the villains themselves were unaware that they were landing themselves in one of the weirdest places known as South Park. Dark Laser along with Nuclear Winter were busy scanning the skies below to try to spot the Fire Princess as she was due in route to their location.

"I could call this place home" said Nuclear Winter as he noticed the snow in South Park.

"Yes, but that won't last if our firebug approaches it" said Dark Laser, "all the more opportunity to destroy it before those do-gooders do."

"An excellent idea comrade and how are we going to go down there and search for our target without being spotted?" asked Nuclear Winter.

"My new Tie Star Fighters" continued Dark Laser, "they should be ample amount of help in scouting and even destroying the firebug in question."

"Let's just get this over with comrade" said Nuclear Winter.

As the two villains hopped onto their Tie Star Fighters, meanwhile a certain Princess Julian was left back in Springfield as she ended up calling her father Dark Vegan to pick her up.

"About time you arrived dad" said Princess Julian as Dark Vegan arrived in a small ship.

"Alright so where do you want me to take you?" asked Dark Vegan.

"The prize for next season will probably top 100 million dollars" continued Princess Julian.

"According to Earth calculations we'll be rich if we win the millions" said Dark Vegan, "so sure I'll take you for a ride to find Chris and Chef."

As Dark Vegan started the ship heading in tracking Chris and Chef's location, meanwhile back in South Park, a certain group of four kids were typically wondering off from school since the school day was over.

"What a boring day!" cried Eric who didn't seem to enjoy school.

"I don't know I guess it was an okay day" said Kyle.

"Okay, why are we sitting through a boring class knowing nothing about nothing everyday?" asked Eric.

"Well what else would you want us to do with our lives?" asked Stan.

"I don't know but getting to see and meet Chris McLean would be a good thing for all of us" said Eric.

"You're kidding me, Chris McLean?" asked Stan.

"That guy's nuts" said Kyle.

"Who cares, he's more interesting than sitting through a boring class all day" said Eric.

Suddenly the two Tie Star Fighters zoomed right through the area as both villains continued their search for the Fire Princess.

"Say what the heck was that?" asked Kyle.

"Who cares but it'd probably be very interesting if we followed those two UFOs" laughed Eric.

As the four followed the two UFOs, Nuclear Winter began to detect some movement on the ground.

"Comrade I think we're being followed" said Nuclear Winter.

"By whom?" asked Dark Laser.

As Dark Laser placed on screen who was following them it was obvious that it were four kids that the villains never met before.

"Think we should introduce ourselves?" asked Dark Laser.

"And lose track of our target? Besides they'll follow us anyway comrade" said Nuclear Winter.

"Fine" sighed Dark Laser.

As the two villains continued their trek across South Park, the Fire Princess was just around the city limits of South Park.

"Well it looks like I'll have to make this my new kingdom" said the Fire Princess.

A few seconds passed by which Dark Laser soon received a report coming in from local fire fighters as they were trying to put out a blaze.

"Ha, looks like our target has arrived" laughed Dark Laser.

"Time to shoot that firebug for good" laughed Nuclear Winter.

But as the two villains were heading toward their target Red Oktober who arrived on the scene noticed Nuclear Winter within the Tie Star Fighter with Dark Laser riding along side with him.

"So you dare ally yourself with someone who wanted to destroy the motherland?" roared Red Oktober.

Red Oktober then fires a laser targeting the Tie Star Fighters that both villains were in.

"Eject, eject!" cried Dark Laser as he and Nuclear Winter pressed the buttons that launched the two in parachutes.

"Great now we're going to have to walk on foot toward our location" said Dark Laser.

"So you have teamed up with spaceman as your comrade to destroy the motherland" said Red Oktober as she came into the scene.

"Comrade I think I know who shot us down it was Red Oktober" said Nuclear Winter as they landed on the ground.

"Friend of yours?" asked Dark Laser.

"Not really" continued Nuclear Winter.

"Then she's neither a friend of mine either" laughed Dark Laser.

As the trio of villains were about to start their fight Eric and his three friends caught up with the trio.

"Cool, it's a villain on villain fight!" laughed Eric with joy, "Finally something that's not boring!"

"Eric, come on we shouldn't be here it might be dangerous" said Stan.

"Who cares" laughed Eric who wanted to stay.

As the trio of villains prepared for a fight, Freedom Force along with the Titans were shortly arriving on the scene at South Park which the heroes knew of the reports of fires breaking out in South Park.


	6. Eric, Wally's Rival

Chapter 6: Eric, Wally's Rival

Eric indeed wanted to stay to watch the fight between Red Oktober, Nuclear Winter and his new ally Dark Laser.

"Man this is going to be so cool" laughed Eric.

"We have to find a place to be safe" said Kyle.

"Yea, there are reports of fire breaking out in South Park" added Stan.

"Mmmm" added Kenny.

"Who cares" said Eric.

As the trio of villains continued their fight among each other, Dark Laser noticed the four children watching in the distance.

"I say we move our fight" said Dark Laser.

"What, and stop fighting Red Oktober?" laughed Nuclear Winter.

"Look I have just received there are reports of fire breaking out in this town" continued Dark Laser.

"You're just providing an excuse why you shouldn't be fighting me, because you're losing" laughed Red Oktober.

"No, I am not lying" said Dark Laser as suddenly a drone with a computer screen floated down from Dark Laser's ship showing news reports of the fire.

During the news reports, Nuclear Winter noticed his old arch nemesis Minuteman arriving on the scene along with the Teen Titans.

"Bah, it's my old foe Minuteman and his Freedom Force!" cried Nuclear Winter.

"What about the Titans?" asked Dark Laser.

"If they get in the way I'll show them what I'm made out of" laughed Nuclear Winter.

As both of the two villains left the fight Red Oktober decided to follow them, as for Minuteman, he along with the Titans and other heroes were putting out the blaze set by the Fire Princess.

"Who is the source of this fire?" asked Minuteman after Ben used his Big Chill alien powers to put out the blaze.

"I think I know her, she's the Flame Princess" said Finn.

"Hmm, you seem to know a lot about our main target, we have to encourage to stop her behavior" continued Minuteman.

"I don't think hurting her would be a good idea" said Finn.

"But we need to put out these flames" added The Beak as he landed on the ground.

Suddenly a blast from Dark Laser's ray gun nearly ends up getting The Beak.

"Say, who fired that?" asked The Beak.

"Look out!" cried Ben as he used Big Chill's powers to create an ice shield around them.

"Very clever" said Dark Laser who arrived on the scene with Nuclear Winter and Red Oktober.

"Nuclear Winter, I should have guessed you'd have taken advantage over your pardon" said Minuteman.

"Ha, I was released from prison in order to help you put out fires like this" continued Nuclear Winter.

But before Dark Laser could make another move onto Minuteman, another ship was moving right into the area.

"Say who's riding that ship?" asked Dark Laser.

Suddenly the hub reveals itself to be Dark Vegan and Princess Julian.

"Oh wonderful, someone else in the galaxy has decided to copy me!" cried Dark Vegan.

"And how am I copying you?" asked Dark Laser.

"Who cares!" roared Dark Vegan.

Meanwhile as the villains continued to argue among each other, the others continued to put out the flames in South Park, Wally himself ended up running into Eric and his friends who then noticed Wally was still wearing the dress that the Green Genie had placed onto him earlier.

"Bhwaha, look someone lost their way to the prom!" laughed Eric.

"Hey, quit it!" cried Wally.

"Why should I, you look ridiculous in that dress!" laughed Eric.

"Is there something wrong here?" asked Cindy as she flew right in.

"Yea, he's making fun of me!" cried Wally.

"What a crybaby!" laughed Eric.

"Say, I know who he is, you were on that reality show right?" asked Kyle.

"Yea, so what?" asked Wally.

"You're trying to follow Chris and Chef, right?" asked Kyle, "Well, we want to come along with you."

"What, come along with a dork like this?" asked Eric.

"Cartman, do you want to win 100 million dollars?" asked Stan.

"100 million, it'd become that much for the next season?" asked Eric.

"Yea, last season it was 75 million, but Chef ended up throwing the two suitcases of money into the fire" said Stan.

"I'll get Jimmy and the others to escort you to the Freedom Force plane" said Cindy.

"Great, I am going to be onboard of a plane filled with costume freaks" sighed Eric.

"It's not all that bad" said Kyle.

Meanwhile as the Freedom Force was about to receive new passengers, the Fire Princess noticed that her fires were being put out quite quickly by the heroes trying to stop her flames.

"Bah, I am going nowhere with this!" cried the Fire Princess, "It looks like I'll have to move onto the next city."

Indeed, the next city that the Fire Princess was moving on was toward Jump City, the Titans' hometown.

"Hey, look we're getting reports that our firebug is leaving" said Cyborg.

"Yea, but where is she heading next?" asked The Ant.

"According to the calculations, she's heading toward Jump City!" cried Cyborg.

"You mean all the way back to home?" asked Robin.

"We have to stop her at all costs" said Cyborg.

"I'll get everyone onboard" said Minuteman.

"I guess we'll follow you" said Dark Laser.

As villains and heroes alike decided to follow the firebug in question, Slade noticed also that the Fire Princess was heading toward Jump City where it was Slade's main base of operations.

"This cannot be good" said Slade as he was calculating the Fire Princess's moves, "her location is heading straight toward our hideout!"

"Wait, we don't have anything to really put her out" said Gizmo.

"But you guys have me" said Red X as he appeared in an empty seat in Slade's vehicle.

"How the heck did you get in?" asked Jynx.

"Easy, I used my cloaking abilities" continued Red X.

"Impressive" continued Slade, "perhaps you'll become quite useful after all for us."

As Slade and the Hive were rushing back to Jump City, they were hoping to use Red X to initiate a sneak attack on the Fire Princess whom was going to make Slade's hideout her first target.


	7. Slade's Hideout Burning

Chapter 7: Slade's Hideout Burning

The Fire Princess was indeed moving onto Jump City as her next target, the first in line to get burned would be Slade's own hideout, not to mention the Hive's hideout as well. Slade was within his stealth vehicle as he was passing Freedom Force, the Titans Dark Vegan, Princess Julian and Dark Laser and Nuclear Winter.

"Hey, who's that down there?" asked Nuclear Winter.

"Don't know, but it seems like he's passing us" said Dark Laser.

"Hmm, he might be the key to finding our firebug comrade" said Nuclear Winter.

"A clear idea" laughed Dark Laser.

Slade's hideout was indeed burning up quite literally as the Fire Princess was making herself more comfortable in her new throne.

"Ah, this is the life" said the Fire Princess.

But what the Fire Princess didn't realize was that Red X who had used his cloaking device to go ahead of Slade and the others was already at Slade's hideout.

"Nice how you fired up the place" said Red X as he was right behind the Fire Princess.

"An intruder!" roared the Fire Princess.

Red X was able to dodge the oncoming fireballs that the Fire Princess was shooting.

"Not bad kid, but I'm better" said Red X.

Red X then fired a red liquid which ended up damaging the Fire Princess.

"I don't understand how you're doing this, but you'll be defeated" said the Fire Princess.

"I got all day being here" laughed Red X.

The Fire Princess then flared up toward Red X who ended up forcing to retreat, Slade could see his hideout in flames as for the Titan members like Cyborg he was laughing at Slade's hideout's demise.

"Ha, you desire that one pal!" laughed Cyborg.

"I am afraid I will have to step out in saving your Titan Tower" said Slade as he realized that the Fire Princess was heading there next.

"Robin, she's going for the Tower!" cried Cyborg.

"Come on we'll beat her to it!" said Robin.

As the Titans rolled on ahead of Slade, and the Hive, both Dark Laser and Nuclear Winter spotted the Titans speeding ahead of the group.

"Hmm, looks like they're heading to save their headquarters" said Dark Laser.

"This is no fun I wish this were Patriot City and that was the Freedom Force headquarters then it'd be fun" sighed Nuclear Winter.

"Who cares we get to finally squash the firebug ourselves!" laughed Dark Laser.

As both villains arrived at the Titan Tower first they were beamed down from the ship greeting the Fire Princess as she arrived.

"More intruders!" roared the Fire Princess, "This is my kingdom!"

"Your kingdom, ha I can teleport everything in that place to my ship" said Dark Laser.

The Fire Princess then flared up and fired a large fireball targeting Dark Laser's own ship which ended up crashing into the water.

"Oh that's just wonderful!" cried Dark Laser.

"Uh, comrade I think we have more pressing matters" said Nuclear Winter.

The Fire Princess then continued to shoot fireballs at the two villains with Nuclear Winter forcing to create an ice shield to protect them from the heat.

"I cannot hold on any longer comrade!" cried Nuclear Winter.

"Well we just arrived just in time" said Cyborg, "the Titan Tower is still standing!"

"A little help!" cried Nuclear Winter.

Cyborg ended up joining in by firing his sonic cannon at the Fire Princess, Beast Boy changed into an elephant and started to use the water around the island against her.

"Raven, Starfire, protect the Tower" said Robin.

"We're on it" said Raven.

Raven ended up creating a shield using her powers with Starfire backing up, the Fire Princess pretty much enraged let out a massive burst of energy which sent the Titans flying right into the water along with Dark Laser and Nuclear Winter, the large blast ended up engulfing the Tower in flames.

"No, not the Tower!" cried Cyborg.

As the Freedom Force plane was catching up, The Beak was allowed to get out of the plane to zoom ahead.

"Looks like trouble" said The Beak.

With the Beak suit, both Phineas and Ferb ended up creating a massive wind gush that vaporized the fire, but as the Titan Tower itself stood only in ruins of its former glory. That obviously brought joy to Slade who noticed the ruined Tower, as the Fire Princess was quickly subdued by Minuteman and the others whom arrived, a certain Chris McLean arrived by helicopter and noticed the damage done to the Titan Tower along with to Slade's own hideout.

"My, my, it sounds like a lot of damage took place here" laughed Chris, "don't worry I'll fix everything up for you when the next season starts up."

"So let me guess are we participating in the season?" asked Raven.

"Yes, you along with your arch nemesis Slade will be the leaders of six different teams whom will compete for 100 million dollars" said Chris.

"So does that mean we get to be participants in it too?" asked Eric.

"We'll find some room for you don't you worry along with also the Fire Princess since we have data to prove it's not entirely her fault it's really Sartana's fault" laughed Chris.

"So are we going to ever get out Tower back?" asked Cyborg.

"Maybe, or maybe you'll get a new headquarters" continued Chris.

Everyone both hero and villain alike were ready for whatever Chris was going to throw at them for season seven.


End file.
